Slugger
by Bonefreak95
Summary: Sequel to Crackerjack, Beth and Santana are reunited in the most unlikeliest of ways. Brittany and Quinn decide to start playing matchmaker. And Santana has been struck by cupid... Again. SantanaxOC.


**Hello everyone, I am so so sorry peoples. This is the first chapter of the new story, sequel to Crackerjack. If anyone had any idea's please feel free to leave them in a review or PM. I'm struggling for idea's to keep going so please let me know. You will get a shout out if you do. **

**Bones. Let Me Know. **

* * *

Santana was late. Santana was never late and the one time she couldn't afford to be late she was. Typical Santana her mind scolded as she tried to get the cab to go faster. Her phone buzzed, where are you? You're needed! for once Quinn texted. She tapped the glass,  
"Seriously you need to drive faster or I'm going to go all Lima heights on your ass because I've missed the birth of my godchild" Santana all but yelled at the driver,

"Look lady the traffics hell. You'd be better taking your heels of and running"

"Here" she said as she shoved twenty dollars through the glass. Getting out she slipped her heels off and tried to run in the pencil skirt. Subway Santana thought as she dashed down and in. Ten minutes she text Quinn. Finally she ran into the hospital.

"Brittany Pierce where is she?" Santana yelled at the receptionist,

"M-Maternity" she stuttered as Santana sprinted off only stopping to slip her heels back on. Santana broke out of the elevator only to run into two people,

"Watch it" they both said, Santana looked back to see blue/grey eyes. Beth. Santana almost stopped before she saw Quinn but this was important she could wait. Santana ran toward Quinn,

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked,

"Traffic" Santana stated, "What's been happening?" Santana asked,

"Not much she went into labour about an hour ago the doctors say it's going to be long"

"What about Artie?"

"He's in there with her but he's freaking out more than she is I think" Quinn admitted with a smirk. Quinn and Santana were both supposed to be Godparents, Artie hadn't wanted any of his friends to be them as he thought he didn't know them enough so he decided on Brittany's two closest friends.

"I think I saw Beth" Santana admitted to her friend,

"What?" Quinn asked shocked. Santana hadn't spoken to Beth after she had left for Harvard almost seven years ago. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since Beth left Santana outside her apartment.

"When I ran out the elevator I saw her eyes" Santana admitted only to see Quinn's disbelieving look,

"Her eyes Santana? really? Thousands of people could have the same colour of eyes as Beth, Santana" Quinn clarified. Santana went to snap when Artie rolled out, they stood up quickly,

"I..I. She wants to see you both, I think" Artie said. Santana and Quinn rushed into the room only to be met with a hormonal Brittany,

"San I'm to young to die right?" Brittany asked weakly,

"Shh Britt-Britt you're going to be fine, I promise" Santana said gripping her hand, "Yeah Britt the unholy trinity forever right?" Quinn re-assured, Brittany could only nod as another contraction hit her causing the grip on both Quinn and Santana's hand, both were sure the blonde was going to break them,

"Okay Brittany your dilated now I'm going to ask you to push soon okay" The doctor said and Santana saw it as their time to leave and let Artie deal with Brittany.

"We'll see you in a little while Britt" Quinn said as she slipped out the door.  
Santana sat in a nervous wreck as Quinn had gone to get stuff for Brittany and bring back coffee. She heard shuffling of feet and Santana's worst nightmare came true. Beth was stood talking to a nurse not six feet away,

"She went into early labour but something's happened and John doesn't know what's going on all he know's is the baby is in distress and he has to get her out but he can't do that he hasn't been trained"  
Santana risked a glance up to see Beth stood in scrubs. The next thing she heard was Brittany screaming. Artie rolled out in distress, "Something's wrong Santana, I don't know, they won't tell me" Artie stammered as Santana stood ready to go all Lima Heights only for Beth to run past them both,

"Move" She heard Beth yell at nurses who were clearly in her way. Then silence. A nurse walked out half an hour later.

"Mr Abrams" the nurse called out, Artie looked terrified, terrified for his wife, his child, himself maybe?

"Would you like to meet your daughter" the nurse said. Artie broke into tears and nodded as he rolled in.

"What about Brittany?" Santana and Artie asked at the same time,

"We had to perform an emergency operation but she's recovering fine, tired but fine" the nurse re-assured them. Santana sat back down in relief everything was fine. Brittany was fine, the baby was fine. Santana let out a slow breath as Beth walked out the room, her bandana keeping her hair out the way for surgery. "Thank you" Santana said,

"Don't worry about it San" Beth said as she took the bandana off, "It's strange she remembered me after being in such pain" Beth said sitting down next to her,

"Are you a paediatrician?" Santana asked,

"No I'm a surgeon" Beth told her, "What about you?"

"I'm a producer"

"Good for you San" A beeping noise came from Beth, "I gotta a go but uh give me a call if you ever want to talk" Beth said as she left a card on the seat she was in as she ran off down the hall way. Santana picked up to see: Dr. Beth Reese. Quinn returned an hour later to see Santana staring at the small bundle in her arms. Emily Bridget Abrams, was a small bundle of blue eyes and blonde hair exactly the same as Brittany. "She's perfect Britt" Quinn said, cooing over the baby in Santana's arms. Santana sat with Brittany as Quinn took Artie home to get changed and get things for Brittany and Emily, when Beth walked in with a nurse, "the Metronidazole quantity has been kept regular and there seems to be no sign of infection Dr" The nurse seemed to protest,

"Yet it is protocol for the operating doctor to retreat and check the patient" Beth said firmly to the stuck up nurse.

"How are you feeling Brittany?" Beth asked as she scribbled on the sheet,

"Better and tired, can I have some dot's?" Brittany asked, Beth seemed to think for a moment,

"Afraid not Brittany as they contain a high source of glycogen which will inter-fear with the meds and breast feeding" Beth expalined,

"I thought you said you weren't a paediatric" Santana cut in,

"I'm not I learnt that as an extra in med school" Beth told her as she continued to scribble. The stuck up nurse came back with badages, "re treat the suture please" Beth said curtly as she left to the nurse.

* * *

Four weeks past and Santana sat in Brittany's home next to Quinn, "Are you going to call her?" Quinn asked watching Santana roll the card between her fingures,

"I don't know Q" Santana admitted, "It's been four weeks"

"I think you should" Brittany said across from them as she made lunch,

"Why?" Santana asked, Beth and Brittany had never been friends.

"Because she helped me and you miss her. I mean when was the last decent relationship you had? How long did they last San?" Brittany asked.

When Santana thought about it the blonde was right. She had had hook ups in college but nothing serious since. Santana looked at the phone and decided to do it when she returned to her apartment. "I'll do it tonight but I think we should focus on you Brit"

"Why?" Brittany asked,

"Cause you're burning the toast" Santana stated as the smoke coming out of the toaster.

* * *

**That's the first Chapter, hope you all liked it. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions, remember to review. **


End file.
